


Daryl likes to ride

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carol and Daryl have their little spat in the barn, you decide to clean up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl likes to ride

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot. Its originally for a blog where the theme is the Reader and Daryl. Y/N is where you insert your own name in case you didn't know.
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3

You’re sitting on the porch of the Greene family house feeling the sun caress your skin. You felt grateful to the Greene family for taking your group in, just as the group had done months ago. Leaning back against the post you think back to how you had been alone, lost and scared in the woods when the group happened upon you. It had been Daryl who had found you first, almost shot you in the head with his crossbow when you were following a squirrel hoping to find some food to eat. It was lucky you had sworn out of surprise when you did or else the next arrow he had loaded would have been for you. They accepted you into the group, although these days you saw the group hardening becoming more scared of strangers than they were before. The Greene family reminded you more of simpler times. You wanted to cherish that and stay here as long as you could. Although you knew once they found Sophia it would mean the road again. 

You wanted to find her too, but you were stuck on the “women’s work" of the camp, it frustrated you to no end. Who more than you would know what that little girl was going through. You so desperately wanted her to be found safe. You didn't want to leave, but you hated to think what would have happened if you hadn't been found.  


On your left a woman walked toward the house, it was Carol, you could tell from her posture that Carol was crying again, you hopped off the railing to go over and comfort her, she wasn't crying much but you could see tears on her face, “Shh, there there Carol, it’s ok..she’s a smart girl…and we are gonna find her" You say, rubbing her shoulder trying to soothe her. “No, no Y/N its Daryl", she sniffles and clarifies for you, “He got angry with me, I was only trying to help him see the reality, he got mad and threw the saddle and stormed off and I worry he hurt himself more because of my stupidity. I can’t lose him too" She pushes you away “I just need to lay down" she says as she brushes past you to the camp. Slightly bewildered at what must have happened you decide to go down to the horse barn anyway to clean up, the Greene’s took you in and you don’t want them to think your group is making a mess of their property. 

Besides you really needed something to do other than think all day about what was or could have been. You push open the corral door slowly, still timid about walkers being around. You check the barn and once you see its clear you start gathering the things Daryl had strewn about trying to place things in what you assumed were their appropriate places. Realizing quickly you really had no idea where things were supposed to hang as you were not a farmers kid. “I guess good intentions only go so far" you mused to the horse that was staring at you. It snorted in response, you turned and went to the saddle. 

It was the last thing to pick up, “holy shit, this fucker is heavier than I thought" You twist around looking for where to put the saddle, the horse snorts at you again “well aren't you helpful" you say, walking over to the horse heaving the leather saddle higher up in your arms for a better grip. “Hmm? where does this go eh?" you say lifting up the saddle to the horses face. Suddenly you lose grip on it and it comes crashing towards your face, you try to regain your hold on it but you start to fall backward “Shit" you say as you know the inevitable is about to happen. 

The wind rushes past as you fall, you’re waiting for impact but it doesn't come and you feel hands pressing against your back, you open your clenched eyes to see Daryl’s face, straining a bit to hold you and the saddle up. He starts to lift you, and you can see the pain in his eyes, his arms start to give and instead he just lays you down and grabs the saddle instead. 

"What are you doing Y/N", he places the saddle down next to you and holds his side glaring down at you while you lay on the floor of the barn. “I..uh…just.." you fumble for words “Carol said you had a fight, I just wanted to clean up" He clenched his teeth “No one asked for your help, I can handle this" He picked up the saddle and tried to lift it and nearly dropped it. 

You automatically rush to his side and place your hand on his “I said I didn't need help" he barks at you pushing you away, you glare back at him “Just because you can suffer on your own, doesn't mean you should" you shout back at him. You know you shouldn't have yelled at him, but you were pissed off because all you wanted to do was be helpful and he was being so stubborn. He practically growls at you in frustration as he pushes past choosing to ignore your presence and picks up the saddle again, as he lifts it on the the special rack it belongs on you hear a sharp cry of pain escape briefly from him. You swiftly reach over and place your hand on his side applying a light pressure, “Please Daryl, I won’t tell anyone, just let me help." He nods clearly not wanting to show how much pain he is in by opening his mouth, stuck in a half lift with the saddle unable to finish putting it away but refusing to drop it. You try to reach while holding his side but find its just not quite enough, you wrap your body around him so you are no longer facing his back and switch hands on his side while reaching up with the other. Its a bit awkward maneuver but by pressing your body into his you find you can get just the right amount of lift and suddenly the saddle is put away but you become uncomfortably aware of how firm his muscles feel against you. 

Several seconds pass of silence before Daryl says “I didn’t need…" you interrupt him “So what?! I care about you. A lot…actually and.." he shifts his weight and suddenly you can hardly think he is so close against you barely any space left, and your hands have somehow decided to wander further up his sides "..and maybe I needed t.." And it no longer mattered what you were trying to fumble out to say, his lips were on yours, your gut tightening in desire and need. Nothing in the world existed past that kiss, his tongue starting to explore your mouth dancing with yours a deep moan being shared between your mouths. His hands gripping your backside pressing you into his body and against the wall at the same time. 

You break your kiss for air feeling like you are coming down from the most amazing high, and before you know it, Daryl is sucking on your neck determined to leave marks while you can feel his pelvis thrusting lightly against you, the urge to fuck you taking control of his body. He hooks his hips down low and presses his growing bulge right in between your legs, you quiver slightly feeling it twitch against you through his jeans. He whispers in your ears “Y/N, I need you, I need you so bad" before latching onto your neck again while tugging your hair. You let out a small cry of need before begging him “Fuck me Daryl, please ..please fuck me"

He opens the door of the hay storage and pulls you in, latching it behind you. He turns to see you sprawled out on the hay staring at him with lust in your eyes and unbuttons his shirt and climbs over you. He kisses you long and deep, lingering small kisses on your lips, brushing your hair to the side of your face. “Y/N you’re so beautiful" He kisses you again softly and then more urgently, his hands wander up your shirt and caress your breasts through your bra groaning into your mouth as he grips your breasts firmly. You can feel his bulge growing through his jeans. He slowly rolls his hips and thrusts against your groin pressing his bulge briefly against you teasing you. He quickly unbuttons and pulls off your shirt and bra, breaking the kiss momentarily to look at you, you hear a barely audible “whoa" before he licks his lips and latches onto your nipple, licking and biting it gently and massaging the other one with his hand trying to send you over the edge. “Daryl" you moan wrapping your legs around his waist in attempts to rub against him more, “mmyes" he responds against your skin leaving a trail of kisses as he makes his way to your other breast" You breathe heavily against his chest, the need to fuck him overtaking your entire brain. “I.. have…. needs…. dammit Daryl" you say bucking your hips against him practically shaking with desire. 

Daryl rests his chin on your chest, smiling deviously up at you. “Oh? you mean these needs?" He drags his fingers down your belly and under the cloth of your jeans, the tip of his middle finger sliding over your lips playing with them, “oh my" He whispers, kissing your chest “You do have need" He makes a trail south and swiftly tugs both your jeans and underwear off in one motion. You shrug them and your shoes off your ankles eagerly, ready. 

"Oh no, not yet Darling, today could be my last day, I’m going to fucking cherish you" And before you could even question, his lips were on you, his tongue playing with your clit sliding over you and sucking on you, as you moan and rock against him. His arms holding you down and in place slightly while you quiver and thrust against him, your legs lifted over his shoulders. You feel his tongue dart inside you and his groans send mini waves of pleasure and desire through your body. He returns to your clit watching you as he sucks it into his mouth playing with it with his tongue, he then inserts two fingers into your slit slowly but surely, pumping them into you, he smiles watching you roll your eyes as he thrusts his fingers into you. He moves up and captures your mouth with his again, you can taste yourself on him you aren’t sure what to think about it, but you don’t care because what Daryl is making you feel is so beyond reality that all you want to do is explode with him in that moment of pleasure. The way his hands are now thrusting into you up and down faster and faster you feel so close, you start to moan hard crying out from the pleasure, when he stops. “What the hell Daryl?!" You gasp at him, breathing hard against him. “I decided its not how I want to feel the first time you cum for me"…you blush realizing he is thinking more than once “I want to feel you here" He places your hand on his throbbing member, your jaw drops slightly, you had no idea…his jeans hid pretty well how thick and long he actually was. You started to wonder how you had missed it all that time it was there screaming at you hidden under that cloth. You shook your head..now was not the time to wander off. He started to readjust his body between you and starting to undo his belt, “Oh no you don’t" his brow furrowed in concern believing you were rejecting him. “Its my turn now" you push him over and straddle him, he laughs in surprise grinning wildly. 

You pin his arms down and rotate your hips up and down over his erection, barely touching it and then every so often riding up the full length of him to which he would respond with a slow thrust trying to follow you while his eyes rolled shut and he growled. You grind your pelvis against his rocking around his erection until you are riding him through the fabric along the length of him, you could feel his cock throb against you twitching just to touch you. For a moment you became lost in feeling and lay on top of him kissing him, his hands suddenly unguarded holding your body to his as you rock against each other, “please", he whispers against your cheek “Y/N" pleading your name and grabbing your ass tight and breathing out a moan. 

You pull yourself up, and undo his belt, relief and excitement filling his face. You grin at him, and pull his jeans down along with his shoes, he props himself up and starts to help with the underwear, “ah ah, a girls gotta have her fun" He flops back down “Oh you are so getting it next time" You kneel between his legs and kiss his belly right above his belly button “I just, I never want you to forget me", He looks at you with true honesty in his face “Y/N, I could never forget you, I.." He couldn’t finish the sentence for at that moment you chose to suck on his balls right through the fabric, He gasped sharply and his eye’s rolled back as you continued to play with them and the pressure within your mouth. Your hands scratching down his body, as he moaned and bucked you took the tip into your mouth and played with it a little. You could hear him gasping and swearing under his breath.

You pulled down his boxers and let him flop out in all his glory, he watched you examining himself “I..uh..dunno..if its much..I mean..I’m sorry if" You stifled him with a quick finger to his lips. Followed by a kiss, “I've never seen someone so beautiful as you" you started stroking his length in your nimble hands looking into his blue eyes seeing the fire deep within them, you got on your knees again still locking eyes with him and placed the tip in your mouth sucking him into your throat and bobbing up and down on him. You could see it was taking all he had not to lose control on you, you liked him that way, but you really wanted to see him orgasm because of you. So you didn't protest when he pulled you back up “I can’t, I can’t take anymore, I need you, NOW" Daryl flipped you over so he was on top rubbing his tip against your clit eyes heavy in a lust filled haze, and slowly he pushed his thick long cock into your vagina gasping at how tight you were against him “God..Fuck..Y/N I don’t know if I can last" You pulled him close your hand on his neck, “You want to cherish me right? Fuck me Daryl. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name to the world" 

He got that Dixon smart ass look in his eyes “Is that a challenge babe?" He took a moment and kissed you deep again as he pulled out and thrust back into you. He rocked against you grinding hard into your pelvis, his balls smacking your ass with every thrust. His hands gripping your hips pulling you into him harder and harder while your legs wrapped around his waist. Forgetting about trying to be quiet you both smacked harder and harder against each other, Daryl grunting loudly and mixing with your moans. You were getting so loud someone was bound to hear but the angle Daryl had you in it was all you could do to keep from blacking out from pleasure, “Oh god Daryl YES YES FUCK ME YES!" You screamed to the barn. Daryl quivered and started shaking barely managing to say your name as he thrust against you wildly riding waves of pleasure, you joined him with your own climax. You could feel his warm cock filling you with his seed as you both spasm-med together in ecstasy. 

He collapsed on you, “Oh no did I hurt you?!" you said while rolling him to your side, He smiled and pulled you into a snuggle, “It was so worth it". As you lay your head down on his heaving chest you ask “If something..ever..happened to me…you wouldn’t forget me? would you?" He pulls your arm tighter against his chest holding onto your hand “No, Y/N, I could never forget. I will remember you always" you question further “Always?" Daryl kisses your forehead “Always. Y/N my love".


End file.
